Bio Effect
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: After defeating merc resistance on a planet in the Terminus,Shepard and her team discover supply crates that had a plasmid in it. It teleported them to the underwater city of Rapture and back in time. Meeting up with Delta they need to work together.
1. Discovery

**Chapter one. **

**Discovery.**

"That's the last of them." Jack said as she lowered her shot gun. Around her were dozens of dead bodies. Batarian, Turian and human alike. The blue suns mercenaries all lay dead on the floor. A testament of Jack's fierce strength.

Shepard came around the corner with the Asari Justicar known as Samara. Shepard looked around at the dead bodies and shook her head with a smirk. Jack was strong, and she was glad that she was on her team.

It had been two months since the attack on the Collector base. Luckily, Shepard's whole team survived the mission. She was well prepared before heading into it and she made sure btoh ehr ship and hear teammates were fully equipped and prepared for the final fight. They all proved their strength and loyalty in the final mission. They were able to rescue their crew memberes and defeat the collectors putting a strain on the Reaper's plans. But, her job wasn't finished yet. They still needed a way to defeat the Reapers, and Shepard wouldn't stop until she found out how. Or died, which ever came first.

" Alright, check the crates and see what we can salvage. Then we're getting the hell out of here." Shepard said as the other two nodded and moved to find anything useful or of value. Shepard's omni tool scanned the nearby technological equipment, while Jack ripped the top of crates off with the help of her biotics and Samara examined the surrounding area.

Stopping in front of an elevated stone with a broken crate on it Samara could see something glowing. Getting closer she was curious to see what it was. It was changing colours. "Commander, I think I've found something." Samara said without taking her eyes off of the object in front of her.

Shepard and Jack made their way over to where Samara was. Shepard looked at the object in front of them curiously. Shepard had never seen anything like it before.

"Any idea what it is?" Jack asked putting her shotgun on her back as she squatted down next to the glowing object.

"No idea." Shepard answered.

" The crate reads ' Plasmid '. " Samara informed them as she looked at a piece of the broken crate that was labeled.

"Never heard of a plasmid before." Shepard said taking a deep breath. " Well bring it abord the Normandy and run a few tests on the glowing liquid inside. Could be important." she said. " Joker, we're ready for pick up."

"Copy that Commander, decreasing altitude and locking in on your signature." Joker replied over the comm chanel.

"Alright, let's find out what so special about this." Shepard said as she reached down to pick up the object marked plasmid. However, when she did something unexpected happened. The area around them flashed many different colours and the light grew bigger and bigger until they were blinded. Then, when the light died down, they were gone.

Aboard the Normandy..

" Jeff. I have lost the positioning of the Commander as well as Jack and Samara." E.D.I the artificial intelligence installed on the Normandy informed Joker, the pilot.

"What? That's impossible. There must be something interferreing with the connection." Joker said. " Normandy to shore party, come in shore party." he spoke through the comm channel waiting for an answer. After a few minutes of radio silence he tried again. " Shore party come in." Nothing. " Come on Commander this isn't funny! Answer me!" he shouted, clearly frustrated.

"What is it? What's going on?" Miranda asked rushing into the cockpit.

"It's Shepard. We can't get a hold of her. All of their com links won't work and we've lost any signal of them." Joker explained.

"Get down there, I'll go in with a team. " Miranda said as Joker nodded and brought the Normandy down.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter two. **

**Arrival**.

Green eyes slowly opened. Shepard groaned as she lifted a hand to her head and slowly sat up. Not to fast, her head was already killing her. It felt as though a Krogan used her head for practicing the drums. Standing up she steadied herself and focused on the surroundings.

Behind her was a large glass window and on the other side of it were plants, and fish and.. water. It looked like a huge aquarium on the other side of the glass. Shepard turned to the sound of dripping water. It looked like the ceiling was dripping. There was a desk that was rotting because of the exposure to the dripping water. She wondered just how long that ceiling had been dripping.

Then remembering what had happened she looked around for her teammates. Leaning up against a bookshelf was Samara. Shepard hurried over to her and gently shook her away. Opaque blue eyes slowly opened and focused in on Shepard's face. Gently lifting Samara to her feet Shepard turned to the sound of shuffling. It was Jack. She was moving towards them rubbing her head.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked as she looked at Shepard and Samara.

Shepard simply shook her head. " I have no idea. Last thing I remember was taking down those mercs and then touching that... that.. what was it called." she said rubbing her temple.

"Plasmid." Samara said simply as both Shepard and Jack nodded remembering the vial of glowing liquid. " It seems after coming in contact with it we were teleported to this location." Samara stated as she too, took in their surroundings.

"That's one big fish tank." Jack said as she approached the glass with the fish and plants on the other side. The other two stepped up beside her and marveled at what was before them as well. " You can''t see the back or, the top." she stated as she pressed her hands up against the glass and looked into it.

Shepard instantly turned on her heel at the sounds of voices outside the door to, what appeared to be an office, that they were in. " I hear someone." she said as Jack moved away from the glass and Samara turned towards the door. " It sounds like they're coming this way." she said judging by the sound of the footsteps getting closer.

"Perhaps we should go and ask for some help." Samara suggested looking at her Commander.

"Hold on. You just want to walk up to some random person in some random place that we were teleported to, and ask for help? How do we know they're not coming here to finish us off." Jack stated crossing her arms.

" Jack's right. We're in unknown territory and the person coming through that door could be dangerous. Although, we don't know where we are and it's imparitive we find out and get out of here." Shepard said as the footsteps stopped just outside the door. " Find cover for now." she instructed ducking down behind the desk. Samara moved to the side of the bookshelf and Jack took cover behind a stack of books.

The door slid open. Standing in the doorway was a woman. " Why do I always have to do these stupid things. Go get this, go do that. " she sighed. " I swear if it wasn't for these little brats none of this would be happening." the voice said as her high heels echoed the more she stepped into the room, the door closing behind her.

Shepard heard the voice and slowly got out from cover looking at the woman in front of her. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Shepard with a deer in the head lights look and took a step back. " I uh, got lost and was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me." Shepard said as she looked at the woman. The woman wasn't in the greatest of ligths so Shepard couldn't make out her features perfectly.

"Shepard what are you doing?" Jack hissed from behind the books. Shepard ignored her.

"You.. you're not like the rest of us.. but you're not like them either. What are you?" the woman said examining Shepard.

"My name is Commander Shepard. Me and my team got lost and we just need some direction and information. Like, where we are and.. what a plasmid is." Shepard said taking a step closer so she could see the woman better.

The woman's eyes shot open." You're...you're from above! You've come to take over, to destroy us!" she shouted as she pointed her weapon towards Shepard.

"Above? Wait what, no I'm not here to destroy anything I just need some-" Shepard was cut short as the woman pulled the trigger on her weapon and bullets fired at her. She quickly dove to the side and pulled out her handgun aiming it towards the woman. But the woman was outlined in blue and lifted off of her feet. Looking to her left she saw that Samara had come out from her cover and was using her biotics to hold the woman in place.

"For fuck sakes lady we just wanted to ask you some questions!" Jack said as she moved from her cover and approached the woman suspended in the air. Her eyes widened and she took a step back in shock as she took in the full appearance of the woman. There were areas on the woman's body that were bubbled and discoloured. Her jaw also looked larger than normal and her teeth looked as though they were fighting to escape it. Her eyes were bulging. She didn't look normal. " What are you?" Jack asked taking another step back.

Shepard and Samara both saw Jack's reaction and Shepard motioned for Samara to bring her closer. Once the woman was brought into the light both Shepard and Samara nearly winced at the sight of the woman. " What happened to you?" Samara asked examining the woman.

The woman tried to struggle against the biotic force but it was no use. " You'll never survive down here! Never! She's watching, she's always watching! You'll be killed! Surfacers have no place down here!" she shouted.

Shepard took out her pistol and aimed it at the woman. " Alright, I've had enough of this bulshit! What the hell are you talking about! Where are we and why the hell do you keep calling us surfacers!" Shepard said in a deathly tone, obviously frustrated.

The woman smirked. " You're in Rapture. The great underwater utopia! Surfacers like you don't belong here! Same with that.. that thing!" she said referring to Samara.

"Underwater..." Shepard said softly as she looked away then back to the woman. " Who's in charge here? Who do I talk to about leaving this place?"

The woman smirked. " Leave? You're never going to leave. You're going to die here! She's watching!"

"Who is? Who' s watching!" Shepard said more aggressively.

"You'll see." the woman said

There were more voices and footsteps coming from outside the room. The door slid open and two men along with another woman stood there. " Hey, what the hell!" the man yelled as he opened fire on them. Jack and Shepard dove for cover. Samara threw the woman she held suspended above the ground at the four people and then moved into cover as well.

" What now?" Jack asked pulling out her shotgun. " Do we kill 'em?"

Shepard thought about it for a moment and then nodded. " They shot at us. Take them down ." she ordered. Jack smirked and Samara nodded her head.

Shepard peered out of cover and fired her pistol at the persons in front of them. Shepard took out the two men with perfect head shots while Jack tore one of the women apart with her biotics and Samara emptied a clip from her assault rifle into the other woman. Their opposition lay dead in front of them.

Coming out of cover they all gathered by the large window again. "So if what she's saying is true..." Jack started.

"Then that's no fish tank." Shepard finished putting her hands on her hips as she sighed.

"I've never heard of a planet that had an underwater colony..." Samara said as she thought back to all the missions she's been on." Perhaps a Drell colony?" she suggested.

" No, those were clearly humans and Thane never mentioned anything like this before." Shepard said moving away from the window and towards the fresh corpses on the ground. Pressing a few buttons on her omni tool she scanned the bodies. " There's high readings of an unknown element in these bodies." Shepard informed her team.

"Could that be the reason for their disfigurement?" Jack asked crossing her arms.

"It's hard to say. It could be, but we'll need more evidence to go on. " Shepard said taking a sample of one of the corpse's blood. " We'll get this back to Mordin and see what he can make of it." If we get back. But Shepard didn't say that out loud, she didn't want to bring down her team anymore. " Well, search for any supplies and let's move out. We're not going to find any answers sitting around. We need to find out who's in charge of this place and get the hell out of here." Shepard said standing up.

"Shepard..." Samara said slowly staring at the window.

"What is it?" Shepard asked turning around with Jack. They froze as they saw what Samara was looking at. On the other side of the class was some kind of.. creature. If that's what one could call it. It had a cage like helmet on its head with a small window that would be where the creature looked out of, presumably. On the left hand there was a long sharp weapon.

The creature looked at them and then let out a high pitched scream and then swam away.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack asked looking from the glass to her teammates.

" I don't know, but whatever it was didn't look like it wanted to be friends." Shepard said turning to Jack. " Let's get out of here before more of them show up. " she suggested and the others nodded following her out.


	3. Big Daddy

**Chapter Three. **

**Big Daddy. **

Exiting the room they woke up and were attacked in, Shepard, Samara and Jack all held their weapons taught and their eyes open. They were in a strange place and had no idea what was going on. Knowledge was power, and right now they had absolutely none.

T hey emerged into a hallway. The walls were leaking and there was trash and suitcases and various belongings strewn everywhere. It looked as though people had packed up and were ready to go somewhere but got attacked as there were blood stains as well. But, no bodies.

Shepard stopped suddenly, holding her fist yo signaling the others to stop. Shepard heard some shuffling and then there were gun shots. All three women immeadiatly moved for cover around the opening in the direction the shots were coming from. Just as Shepard was going to peer around the corner, a body flew right by them and smacked into the nearby wall and fell to the ground motionless.

Everything went silent. Shepard looked at the body confirming it was dead. There was a sound of heavy footsteps moving towards them followed by a...humming noise? Sheapard was confused. Humming noises were heading towards them. Coming out of the opening was a young girl. She looked no older than five or six. Shepard blinked looking at the young girl. It didn't take long for the little girl to notice Shepard either.

Relaxing her weapons, SHepard bent down to eye-level. " Are you alright?" She asked the young child. The child didn't say anything and just stared at SHepard taking a hesitant step back. Shepard noticed the girls eyes were glowing yellow and she held a syringe with red liquid in it. " It's okay, you're safe now. Come with me." Shepard said holding out her hand to the young girl. Unexpectedly the young girl let out a piercing scream.

"DADDY!" She screamed.

Shepard pulled her hand back shocked y the girls screams.

"Wow Shep, you have a way with kids." Jack said with a smirk, witnessing the screaming child. But the smirk soon faded at the sound of heavy footsteps heading their way. Looking through the opening Jack saw something big heading their way. It wasn't too long after, that Shepard and Samara saw it a well. What looked similar to that other creature behind the glass was charging at them.

"Move!" Shepard shouted grabbing the little girl and running for cover, the girl screaminig in her arms. The giant machine thing charged into the room and began firing at them. It held some sort of chain gun. SHepard ducked behind some counter holding the girl in one hand and her pistol in the other.

Jack and Samara were already firing their weapons at the monster. They're bullets were refelecting off its hard armor, but some were penetrating in the soft areas. Shepard switched her ammo to disruptor ammo and leaned out of cover firing several shots at the brute. It semed to shock him for a moment, but it wasn't enough to take him down.

"Hit it with everything you've got!" Shepard yelled to her teammates. Jack and Samara nodded.

Peering out of cover, Samara used her Reave ability.

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." she said as her ability began to suck life out of the monster and transfer it to her.

Jack raised her hands and used her shockwave ability, knocking the monster off its feet and then pumped a few shots of her shredder rounds into him. " Take that freak!" she said with a smirk.

Finally, Shepard switched her ammo to incindiary and moved out of cover, emptying a clip into the beast. It didn't burn away like most targets, but it was effective. With a final sound from the monster, it fell to the gorund with a large thud shaking the area slightly.

Letting out a sigh, Shepard stood up and held her gun to her side. The little girl in her arms squirmed free and out of Shepard's grip. Running towards the now dead body, the girl started crying. Shepard, Samara and Jack watched awkwardly as the little girl cried over the monster.

"It was a terrifying monster, well armed and deadly, yet she cries over his death." she said analyzing the situation.

"I wonder where her dad is. Isn't that who she screamed for?" Jack asked.

" I think, this was her father. Or at least who she called ' daddy '. " Samara said looking down at the monster.

"That? But it doesn't even look human." Jack said looking at the thing.

"Well, it appears as though it very well could be. Look, there are attatchments to where the helmet is. There's a person under there." Samara said pointing out the notches on the now burnt suit.

" Who the fuck walks around in a metal suit?" Jack said.

Shepard holstered her gun for the time being and put on hand on her hip. " Well, whatever the case, we can't just leave the little girl here." She said watching the child.

"There's something wrong about this kid." Jack said crouching down beside the crying girl. " Her eyes are glowing and there's a scary undertone to her voice." Jack added.

"It's wrong if we just leave the poor girl unprotected in this place." Samara said softly. " Afterall, I am a Justicar and there is no justice in leaving an unprotected child in a dangerous environment. " She said.

"We take her with us." Shepard decided. " Until we can get her somwhere safe." The other two females nodded." Samara, see if you can carry her on your back. I have far too many weapons on mine to carry her." Shepard ordered.

Nodding Samara bent down in front of the young girl. " Do not cry young one. Come with us and you'll be safe." Samara said outstretching a blue hand to her. The little girl took a step back. Samara frowned and then tried again. " We will protect you. It's not safe here." she said softly.

The little girl sniffled and then wiped her tears away. " Will you protect me from the bad guys?" she asked in her little voice.

Samara smiled and then nodded. " Yes, we'll make sure no harm comes to you. " she reassured the child. The little girl smiled and then placed her hand in Samara's. Samara lifted the child onto her back where she held on and seemed quite comfortable.

" Alright, let's move on. " Shepard said as the others followed her.


	4. The Truth

**Chapter Four**

**The Truth. **

" Alright sport. It seems as though we've come to another halt. Dionyasses park. This place was built just for Lamb you know. It was her get away, somewhere she brought her friends to relax and spoiled them. Then one day the pipes ruptured and this whole place got burried under water. Lamb wasn't too happy about that." Sinclair started. " You'll need to start the train up from that booth over there. Just one more stop and you can get Elanor. " Sinclair said over the radio to Delta as he exited the train. " Be careful, I saw some movement in the booth."

Delta looked around the train station. It looked like the others. Sinclair had told him that he needed to start the train, but one thing he learned was it was never that easy. There was some static and then another transmission came through.

"H-hello. Oh finally somebody else. Wait..it's...it's you? Delta.. but I thought you were... Oh none of that matters now. My name is stanley. You see... I have a little bit of a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me out. " He began. " Well I can see that you're stuck so.. if ya help me out I'll start the train for ya no problems. Well you see.. a while back when the whole accident here at this park happened there was a story goin' round that it was about me or that I had involvement.. and as you can see that ain't sittin' well with Lamb so if ya could just find them little girls and wipe their memories so that nothing get's out that people thought it was me. 'Course it wasn't I mean.. I worked here but.. ya." he spoke quickly. " Just do that and I'll start the train for ya no problem. Honest!" Stanely said trying to convince Delta.

" Hm..I don't trust this Stanely. There seems to be something he's not telling us, but, if it gets the train moving again you should probably do what he asks. " Sinclair said over the radio.

Delta remained silent but made his way into the park signaling to Stanley that he would do it. As he wondered inside he looked around and saw the entrance hall. There were few vending machine's and health stations. Delta always took note of these now so that if he were to ever battle the Spilcers, Big Daddies or even the Big Sister's, he made sure there was materials he may need close by.

" Stanley Poole.. I remember him. He used to work here for Lamb. Though I also heard of the some bad deeds that he did. Sneaky he was. That's why we need to keep our eyes open and be extra vigilante around this man. Something's not sitting right with me. " Sinclair said warning Delta.

"Delta. It seems you have found your way into my once sacred get away. Every step you take is an insult. " Lamb said to him through the radio.

"Everything we do is an insult to her. Good job Delta, carry on I hope she's insulted." Sinclair said over the radio.

Delta despised that woman for everythig she did to him. He was glad that he was insulting her, he would do it over and over again. He was going to do anything he could to get closer to Elenor. Delta has been through so much and he had even been forced to kill himself. She would pay, and he would make sure of it.

Shepard and her team made their way through the complex until they stopped at a dead end. On the wall there was writing in white paint that read ' Lamb Is Watching you'. " Who the hell is Lamb?" Jack said examining the writing.

There was a gate that was lowered in front of them blocking their path. Jack and Samara moved into formation to cover Shepard and make sure nothing snuck up on them. Moving closer to the gate Shepard inspected it closer. " It looks as though this thing has a mechanisim that will open it. It moves on wheels and pully systems." Shepard said informing the others. " I haven't seen something made like this...well ever. Only in the old videos they used to show us about the aging of our race and the ways our people used to live." Shepard said taking a step back examining what seemed to be an ancient artifcat in front of her.

" Hey Shepard, there's some kind of booth over here with panels and buttons. The switch has to be in here somewhere. " Jack said examining what seemed to be a control booth located to the side of the lowered gate.

"Good work Jack." Shepard said with a smirk as she made her way into the control booth with Jack and Samara. Shepard examined the lay out in front of her. There was a panel with odd buttons and levers and on the wall mounted some T.V screens that had a greyed picture on them with what looked like an old radio tower and a message saying stand-by. Shepard felt like she was in one of the old video's that they used to show them when they learned about human's and how they used to live.

" I think it's this one here." Jack said as she reached for a lever and pulled it. The door that led into the control booth locked and the lights went out. " Ah shit." Jack said as she reached for her shotgun and scanned the area. There was a panel of glass in front of them that sheowed a clear view of the gate and where they had come from.

All of a sudden a face appeared on the screen followed by a voice.

" Ah, so you are the three intruders that have been causing rucus." the voice said. It was a woman, the one dislplayed on the screen in front of them.

Shepard was anxious for answers and quickly addressed the woman on the screen. " Finally somebody to talk to. Maybe you could help us. I'm Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. Somehow.. me and my team ended up in this place and we're lost. I was hoping you would be able to show us the way out so that we could get back to our ship." Shepard said, explaining their situation.

" Tell me, does anyone from your ship know where you are?" The woman asked examining the people in front of her.

" No. We were on a mission when we ended up here and I didn't get a chance to inform them." Shepard answered.

" Well then, it is imparitive you know there is no way out of Rapture." The woman said.

"What the hell are you talking about there's no way out?" Shepard asked aggressivly.

"You three are intruders in my home. You will die here." the woman answered.

" Listen Lady, I don't know who you are but I don't take threats kindly. You either tell us the way out or I'm going to find you and make you." Shepard said now pointing at the screen.

The woman then began to laugh, almost maniacally. " I highly doubt that, Commander Shepard. I don' t know who you are or where you came from. You carry a strange looking creature with you. You are inded interesting specimen's. Well, the one in blue really. Is that paint all over her body? No matter, she will be spared and used to help in aiding us in our goal to reach our glorious Utopia. As for you Commander Shepard, you and that other woman will die here. So sorry you're going to die, it would have been nice to have someone sane to talk to, but I've just so much work to do." the woman explained. As she was explaiing there were three people on the outside of the glass. One of them fired a shot gun shattering the glass instantly while Shepard and her team moved for cover.

"I'm coming for you lady, and when I find you, you'll regret this. " Shepard threatened as the woman just smirked.

"Keep the blue one alive." she said to the people attacking them. " Good-bye , Commander Shepard." The screen went grey again and the turned their attention to the attackers.

Shepard pulled out her assault rifle and peered out of cover firing at the people attacking them. She was able to take them out efficiently with Jack's help while Samara stood with a wall of Biotic force to protect her and the child.

When the others were dead Shepard stood and put her gun away with a sigh. " Come on we have to move." she said as the others nodded. Shepard jumped over the control panel and broken glass since the door was locked. Once Jack and Samara were over they walked down their new path.

Eventually the path opened up to what appeared to be a train station. " Let's get in the train." Shepard said oddly as they ran towards it. It was odd to see a train of all things. Running up onto the platform they pryed open the door and entered the cart sealing the door behind them. They searched the cart to make sure there was nobody else on it but stopped at the clicking sound of a gun being cocked.

" Now stop right there all of ya, or I'll pull the trigger." a male voice said. The three women slowly turned around and faced the man. He was wearing what seemed to be a suit and pointing a gun at them. Shepard saw the gun in his hand and recognized it as a... revolver? But.. those were extremely old guns and only seen in museums back on Earth from the olden days.

Shepard held up her hands. " Look, we're not here to kill anyone we just want some answers." she said to the man standing in front of her. Unlike the other people they had seen this one seemed..normal. His skin and face wasn't disfigured and he spoke properly.

"Who are ya?" the man asked still holding his gun up.

Shepard wasn't afraid. That gun wouldn't cause them any harm. Not with their kinetic barriers and shields up. " I'm Commander Shepard. These are my teammates Samara and Jack. We don't want to hurt you." she explained.

" Speak for yourself." Jack muttered.

Shepard just gave her a look. " Look, we don't know where we are or how we got here. We just want to get out." she said to the man.

He looked at them hesitantly, but slowly lowered his gun. " Names Sinclair. You don't look like anyone I've ever seen before. I don't recognize what you're wearing and.. what is that thing?" he said referring to Samara.

Shepard raised her eye brow. " That's Samara, she's an Asari."

"What's an Asari?" he asked. The others stood shocked.

"You have never heard of the Asari race before.?" Samara asked the man in front of them. He shook his head. " We are one of the main council races. One of the first to find the Citadel and work to establish galatic peace." she explained. The man still had a dumb look on his face.

Shepard sighed. " Look, that's not important right now. What's important is where we are and how the hell we get out of here. "

"You're in Rapture doll. Deep in the Atlantic Ocean far from any kind of deection. It's amazing how you got in here." he started holstering his gun and lighting up a cigarette.

"Atlantic Ocean?" Shepard questioned. " As in.. the Atlantic ocean that exists on Earth?"

The man gave her a weird look. " Yes Earth. Where else would we be except here?" he said taking a drag from his smoke. The three females all exchanged looks with each other. " Y'all are a weird bunch that's for sure. Showing up in this place, not knowin' how you got here and then you give each other looks after finding out you're on Earth... are you sure ya'll are okay?" the man asked.

" Hold on a minute, you're speaking as though Earth is the only planet that people live on." Shepard started, trying hard to sort out the situation.

Sinclair raised an eyebrow. " Are you suggestin' that there is life on other planets?" he asked her.

Shepard didn't answer at first and just gave him a look. "You're kidding me right?" she said.

"Look doll, there's a lot of things I do, but when it comes to serious situations like this I ain't jokin' around." he explained. " Look I don't know what the war did to ya'll up there thinkin' we live on different planets and such, but this is only 1967, don't ya think it's too early to be thinkin' craziness. Ya'll should be focusin' on cleaning up the mess." he took another drag.

All three women nearly fell to the ground in shock. " Hold on there cowbody, did you just say 1967 as in the year 1967?" Jack said stepping forward.

Sinclair raised an eyebrow. " What else would I mean by it? Don't tell me ya'll don't even know what year it is." he said slowly.

" It is the year 2335." Samara informed him.

The man nearly fell off of his seat at what the woman said. "Are you out of your minds!" he shouted. " 2335! Now, there's some nutbags down here but even they know it's 1967!" he nearly shouted taking an extensivly long drag from his cigarette.

"Hold on a second... let me get this straight. You're telling us that we're in the year 1967, in an underground city called Rapture and there's no way out?" Shepard said almost feeling as though her head was spinning. She's heard some crazy things before, hell, she even fought off machines that could think for themselves, but this...this was just ridiculous.

" Well now, I never said there wasn't a way out. But it's damn near impossible." he stated " Now, you are in the year 1967 whether you chose to believe so or not. You are underwater in a city called Rapture and you are always inches away from death in this place." he stated.

"No way.. " Jack said just as shocked as the rest of them. Samara was silent and Shepard was still trying to sort through everything.

"Now, how did ya'll get in here anyway?" he asked, now wanting some answers for himself.

'My team and I were investigating some disturbances on the planet Caleston. This mercenary group called The Blue Suns were up to illeagal activity. And, after defeating them all we scavenged through some crates and came across this...this bottle of liquid. The liquid was continuously changing colours and flashing. I bent down to grab it and the next thing I know I we wake up here." Shepard finished explaining the situation.

" Hm, sounds to me like you found a teleportation plasmid. " he stated.

"Yes, plasmid, that's what it read on the crate." Samara added.

"Mhmm, those things are damn near rare but very powerful." he said.

"So, let me get this straight. We were teleported here?" Jack asked.

"Seems that way. But, not only were you teleported to a different place, but a whole different time. Judging by the year you gave me, it appears back in time would be an accurate guess. " Sinclair stated.

Jack sat down on one of the seats and held her head. Samara closed her eyes, seemingly meditating on the information she had recieved while Shepard just stood there.

The little girl on Samara's back fidgeted and then got down standing behind her leg. She looked over at Sinclair but didn't say anything, just stayed partially hidden behind Samara holding the syringe.

Sinclair's eyes traveled over to the little girl. " Jesus Murphey, where did you find her?" he asked in a worried tone.

" We saved her from a metal beast." Samara stated placing her hand ontop of the child's head.

"A big daddy?" Sinclair said and then leaned back with a small laugh. " That child was in no danger. " he stated.

"Big daddy? Is that what those things are called?" Shepard asked

"Yes mamme. Big Daddies are strong and heavily armed. Each one of them has a little sister and they will protect their little sisters with their lives. " he explained. " In other words, that there little girl, a little sister, would have been perfectly fine had her Big Daddy stayed alive."

"Samara looked down at the little girl beside her. " We killed her guardian and then took her with us. " she said almost sadly." She would have been just fine."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Had the splicers managed to kill off that Big Daddy, this here little girl would have been in lots of danger." he added. " Those pyscho's go crazy for ADAM and those little girls are jam packed with them."

"What the hell are splicers? And who's Adam?" Jack asked, obviously confused with all this information.

Sinclair let out a small laugh. " You really aren't from here." he stated leaning back in his seat and cossing one leg over the other." It's more like what than who. ADAM is a substance found only in a particular type of sea slug. ADAM enables people to instantly modify their own genes, using a process called Splicing. Splicing installs powerful genetic alterations in the human body and mind in the form of Plasmids. Much like the one you guys found to end up here." he paused. " There is also something else used called Gene tonics. Both of these have the potential to make the user terribly intelligent, incredibly powerful and, if overused, homicidally insane. Those people you see running around out there, no doubt attacking you , are called Splicers." he informed them. " They will kill for ADAM, they will kill for no reason at all, and now they account for almost all of Rapture's population."

" So what do the little girls have to do with anything? " Shepard asked crossing her arms.

"Well, Adam is collected from dead splicers by the little sisters. Inside each of them there is one of those sea slugs that separate the ADAM from the body they consume, so the ADAM can be reused. Since they must carry the valuable ADAM inside themselves, without protection these little sisters are vulnerable to attacks by Splicers. So, they seek out guardians, the big daddies, to protect them while they gather ADAM." he finished explaining taking out another cigarette.

"That is sick." Jack said. " I know what it's like to be experimented on as a child and I'll kill anyone who does it to others!" she said angrily.

Shepard looked over at Jack who was upset. Shepard felt bad for her, she knew what she went through and went with her to Pragnia to destroy the base where they experimented on her. She could understand the hatred inside her.

" What happened here?" Shepard asked looking to Sinclair for more answers.

Taking a drag from his cigarette he blew out the smoke and sighed. " Rapture was founded to allow the best and brightest of humanity to do their brilliant work without being bothered by the government, religion or the mediocre. But the " every man for himself" philosophy led to war, fueled by the new discovered substance called ADAM that allowed everyone to rewrite their DNA. " he said summerizing the rise and fall of Rapture.

" There was this woman.. she spoke to us through the T.V and she told us that this was her home and we were going to die here." Samara said. " Who was she."

Sinclair sighed. " That, was Dr. Lamb. She is partly the reason Rapture fell. The reason for the experimentations on the little sisters. Her and Andrew Ryan, the creator and invisionary of Rapture, never saw eye-to-eye and led to the outbreak of the war." he explained. " Now, as I was saying before there is one way out but only she has the key to get to it and you'll have to go through her to get it."

Shepard took out her pistol and cocked it. " Well, if that's all it takes then we'll do it." she said intimidatingly.

"Well, you're all armed to the teeth and don't look like people to play around with, but you're out of your comfort zone here. This is the past, things are different." he explained. " Your weapons look powerful, what do they use for ammunition?"

"Thermal clips..." Shepard said slowly. " Which also means if we run out, there's no way we're going to be able to reload."

"Exactly. You're gunna need a weapon that you'll be able to reload whenever." he started. " You'll find guns and weapons on the bodies of dead Splicers, or you could always kill them for it.' he said with a shrug. " You folks look strong. You took on a Big Daddy and there's not one scratch on you. Whatever weapons those are, they're powerful. But as I said before, these splicers all have mutated DNA giving them extraordinary powers so -" Sinclair was cut short as his eyes fell on Samara and Jack who were now glowing blue. " Well now, looks like you gals will be just fine. " he added.

" Right well, we should leave the little girl here. " Shepard said moving towards the door.

"Woah woah, wait a minute. You're going to leave the little sister with me?" he said looking over at the glowing girl.

"Why is that a problem?" Shepard asked.

"Didn't you hear me? The Splicers look for these girls and if they see her in here they'll kill me and wreck the train then none of us get no where. And don't even get me started on a Big Daddy findin' her." he complained.

" Look, we're still in unknown territory and don't know exactly what we're up against. We can't have a little girl as valuable as her running around with us. She stays." Shepard said in her intimidating tone.

Sinclair sighed. " Alright fine. But wait, before you go there's something you should know. There's someone out there, someone I'm helping, well..we're helping each other. His name is Delta. His plowing through Rapture looking for his daughter. Lamb seperated them ten years ago, made him kill himself. I don't know how he came back but he did, and he needs his daughter or he won't survive." Sinclair started. " If you see him out there, please, help him. I'll radio him and let him know you're coming. Right now he's working on a way to get this train movin' again. Here take this, it's a radio we'll be able to communicate with each other through it." he said handing each of them a small comm unit.

Samara layed the little girl down and then followed Shepard off of the train. " Oh, one more thing!" Sinclair called afte them. " Delta, well.. he's a big daddy." he added.

" What? He's one of those monsters?" Samara asked.

" Yes, but he's... different. Smarter.. he's a different kind of Big Daddy. You'll know when you see him he doesn't look like the other ones. He's a good guy, one of us. " Sinclari tried to explain.

Shepard sighed. " Alright, we'll find this.. Delta and help him get the train moving again. Then we're going after Lamb and getting the hell out of here. " Shepard said as the others nodded and Sinclair closed the train door. Shepard and her team moved deeper into Dionyasses park. Sinclair sat down and looked at the little sister on one of the seats. She was just silent and staring at him with a derranged smile.


	5. Nice To Meet You

**Chapter Five. **

**First Encounter. **

Delta pulled his drill out of the body of a splicer he just killed. Turning the body he saw another splicer running at him with a ratchet. Flicking his left hand, the splicer immediately caught on fire and ran screaming for water, but couldn't find any water fast enough and fell to the ground, dead.

"Oooh, marshmallows Daddy!" the little girl said, sitting atop his turned and began following the essence of the little sister towards the next body that she was going to gather ADAM from. Turning the corner, Delta took off his drill attachment and took out his spear gun. He could hear the sound of shuffling and the voices of splicers. Two jumped out in front of him and began shooting at him. Pulling the trigger he fired four shots pinning both splicers to the wall, dead.

Continuing around the wall he just pinned the slicers to, Delta saw a body laying in the middle of the room. It was glowing and filled with ADAM. " Look Daddy, it's an angel!" the little sister said excitedly from his shoulder. Delta knew what happened when he set a little sister down to gather ADAM. The splicers swarmed. So, he'd have to be prepared.

Taking out the rivet gun, he changed the ammo to trap rivets. Skillfully placing them at every entrance of the room, he also put a few around the body, just in case they got close enough. Putting his drill bit back on, Delta took the little sister off his shoulder and placed her beside the body.

The Little Sister began draining the ADAM from the corpse. Delta backed up and watched the entrances. He could hear the splicers coming. Most of them ran right through the entrance and were taken out by the trap rivets. Once all the rivets were used up the entrances were clear. When another splicer charged in, Delta ran forwards spinning his drill and hit a splicer square in the face killing him instantly.

He could feel shots on his back and he turned putting the attacker on fire and watching as she screamed and ran for water. Finally, there was only one splicer left, but as he got close to the little sister and the body she was draining, the trap rivets were activated and killed the splicer.

The little sister was done draining the ADAM and she ingested it into herself. " All done daddy!" she said with a smile. Delta picked up the young girl and placed her on his shoulder. Delta began walking towards one of the vents knowing that the little sister's job was done. " It's dream time daddy." she said tiredly rubbing her eyes.

Standing in front of the vent Delta took the little sister from his shoulder and held her in front of him with one hand. With the other, he placed it on her forehead and rid her of the sea slug within her. It was painful, Delta tried his best to consume as much pain as possible. But it was worth it because in the end the little girl survived.

Placing her down Delta felt as though the wind was knocked out of him from saving the girl and absorbing the ADAM within her. As she began climbing back into the vent Delta saw what looked like a movie playing before him. It was memories, showing what Stanley Poole did.

" Look father. Once Stanley knew the others were on to him he decided to take care of the situation and rid any witnesses or those who were on to him. By destroying the pipes he caused a flood and that was the end of Dionyasses park. He silenced them forever." Eleanor said through the link she shared with Delta.

Discovering the whole truth about Stanley and what he did. He was the reason that Delta became what he is, and he also turned Elanor into the orphanage, separating them. Delta would make the man pay.

" Wow.. you uh.. you did it ! Meet me back at the train station and the key is all yours to start the train. Thanks pal!" Stanley said through the intercom.

As Delta made his way back there was another voice that unpleasantly made its way to his ears.

" Dear Delta, you have just helped the very man who turned you into Andrew Ryan to make you what you are today. He separated you and Elanor, he was the start of you life as a killing machine. I knew of the treachery and what he did, but I forgave him a long time ago. The door to the booth is open now, it's up to you whether he lives or dies. If you can survive that long.." Lamb said as she disconnected.

"She...she knew? But... how? I covered my tracks I even.. I even made sure any who even had the slightest chance of knowin' died.. no.. you can't.. you can't kill me. You don't understand.. I had no choice.. Please...no.." Stanley pleaded.

Delta was at the train station by now and he was standing in the doorway of the booth watching Stanley cower in the corner. He soon heard the screech of a big sister heading his way. Grabbing ammo that was inside the booth he turned and reloaded his chain gun. By then, she was already there and throwing objects at him with her telekinetic powers.

Delta was still feeling weak from absorbing the ADAM from all those little sisters, but he would try his best. Lighting the big sister on fire he also unloaded an entire clip from his chain gun into her, but she would not go down.

Several more objects slammed into him causing him to hit the wall stunning him momentarily. Her fire rockets soon headed straight for him. There was debris on Delta and he couldn't move it off in time this wasn't looking good.

Struggling to move the piece of metal he had it half way up when the rocket just about hit him. Using the piece of metal he flung it upwards, the rocket collided with it and exploded. Switching his chain gun for his drill piece he charged at the big sister. Though, his adrenaline was low and his health wavering. He wasn't at full strength and he was getting weaker by the minute, straining every muscle in his body ( and suit ) to defeat this beast.

His drill slammed into the big sister but she used her hands to keep it from penetrating her suit holding him at bay. He continued to push but all of his strength just wasn't there. Finally, she was able to get the upper hand moving the drill bit to the side and jumping over him acrobatically. Hitting him in the back with a rocket, Delta crashed to the ground, his back smoking from the fire.

The big sister turned him on his back and put her foot down on his arm that had the drill. He was out of EVE so he couldn't utilize his powers at the moment so the other hand wasn't as big of a threat. He tried to lift his arm but it was no use. He could hear his own heartbeat. She bent down holding the syringe right at his chest ready to drain him of his life force, but just as she moved her arm forward she was surrounded in a blue energy.

Delta watched as the big sister was lifted into the air and thrown against a wall. There were shots that slammed into her and a purple energy that surrounded her in an odd fashion. The big sister let out a screech and then more shots were fired at her except this time they ignited her on fire. Finally she was slammed against the ground once more and then lay motionless - she was dead.

Delta breathed heavy for a moment and slowly got to his feet. Looking around he wondered who had helped him. He knew that it wasn't Stanley Poole - unless he was looking for some kind of redemption. But, there were odd powers used on the big sister. Ones he didn't even think there were plasmids for - so, he ruled out the help of Stanley.

Looking around he slowly started towards the control booth. He didn't have time to think about who or what saved him, he needed to get to Eleanor. Stopping suddenly at the sound of movement he turned on his heel with his drill up and saw three people standing in the doorway. They were three women. One was bald and short, covered in tattoo's. The other was.. blue and didn't even look human and finally the one in the middle wore a black suit, she had shoulder length brown hair and piercing green eyes. Delta didn't recognize them as anyone he'd ever seen before - and they didn't look like splicers. Hell, one didn't even look human.

Cautiously he gripped his drill tighter. He didn't know if he would be able to take on these people. He didn't know who or what they were and he didn't even know what they were capable of.

"Are you alright?" the female in the middle asked him, taking a hesitant step forwards.

Delta was confused, why was this woman asking if he was alright. Didn't she know what he was, what he was capable of? Though in this state - he probably couldn't do much. But he was still a great amount stronger than the others. But still.

The sound of the train door opening made Delta turn his head slightly. It was Sinclair.

"It's okay sport, they're with us. In fact, they're the ones who helped ya." he said putting his hand on his hip.

Delta lowered his drill and looked back over at the three women. Once he knew they weren't a threat he started towards the control booth while the others made their way to the train. Now inside the control booth he stood looking at Stanley. The man was cowering in a corner shaking.

" P-please don't. I'll do anything I swear.. just dont do nothin' I beg of ya.. please." he begged.

Delta put away his drill and took out his spear gun. Loading it he moved forward and picked up stanley by the neck. Slamming him against the wall he unloaded two spears into each of his hands pinning Stanley to the wall. He screamed as Delta walked away and hit the switch for the train.

"I don't regret turning your little brat in! I should have killed her when I had the chance!" he shouted after Delta. Delta stopped suddenly making Stanley take in a breath.

His fingers on his left hand twitched as he flicked his wrist in Stanley's direction and the man caught on fire. Screaming ensued from inside the booth as he burned to death and Delta returned to the train.

Standing inside the front cart, Delta shut the train door and started the train up. It departed from the platform and into the water, on its way to the next station. He stood there silently thinking about what he had just done to Stanley. His daughter showed him the truth behind that man, he deserved to be punished. Though, Delta hated being looked upon as a monster. But Stanley, he was a bigger monster than Delta could ever be. He made sure that Stanley couldn't harm anyone, ever again.


	6. My Hero

**Chapter Six**

**It'll Drive You Mad**

Standing inside the train Shepard was busy going through her omni tool while Samara sat with the little girl entertaining her with a show of her biotics, and Jack stood at a window watching as they traveled through the underwater city amazed at what she was seeing. Sinclair was seated on the opposite side smoking a cigarette as he watched these people intrigued.

Shepard sighed as she closed her omni tool and rubbed the side of her temple slowly, it was as if all the information and everything that had happened since they got here was giving her a bad headache. What she wouldn't give to be back on the Normandy right now and lay on her bed and just rest. But it seemed as though Shepard was never destined to rest, no matter what time period she was in.

" He doesn't say much, does he?" Shepard questioned as she glanced over towards the door that led into the controls where Delta was.

Sinclair smirked. " Nah, he's more of the quiet type. " he said taking another puff from his cigarette.

" Can he talk, I mean that suit looks pretty heavy and from what I understand he's gone through some pretty shitty experiments." Jack added looking over from the window.

Sinclair slowly nodded. " Oh he can talk, he just decides not to I suppose. " he said.

" Silence is a source of great power." Samara added as she continued to entertain the little girl, glancing over at them.

"So, tell me about where ya'll are from, what's the future like." Sinclair asked as he put out his cigarette. " Is it filled with flying cars and robots and what not?" he asked curious.

Shepard shrugged slightly. " Flying cars? Not really. Well, I wouldn't call them that anyway... There's ships though, lots of them. "

"Well that's nothing new, we have ships now." Sinclair said almost disappointed.

"Flying ships in space?" Shepard asked.

"Ah, no. " Sinclair said with a small chuckle.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this with him? Isn't there something about changing things in the past make the future turn out totally different?" Jack questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's true, we wouldn't want to be responsible for changing any kind of events that may occur in the future which would be our present." Samara added.

"Fair enough, but tell me.. are there any who possess powers such as these splicers? Any existence of plasmids or EVE or ADAM?" he asked.

Shepard shook her head. " No. "

"Interesting." Sinclair said as he took out another cigarette and lit it.

"Why is that?" Shepard asked.

"Well, if it doesn't exist in the future and did it in the past, then that simply means Rapture, and everything it created was destroyed. " he said with a satisfied smirk.

Arriving at Fontaine Futuristics, the train came to a stop. They all got out slowly, Sinclair of course remaining behind in the train.

Shepard's team emerged after Delta did. Standing there, they were greeted by what looked like a floating television. It had the picture of a crazed man on it and he began sputtering nonsense at them but most of all he was threatening them. Shepard watched Delta as he seemed to be unfazed by anything that this floating screen just said.

" Ah, Gil Alexander. Once a brilliant man reduced to nothing but a madman from all the experiments that Lamb conducted on him. It's a shame to see really, but there's no time to dwell on it. He seems ta be controllin' this sector through that nifty screen he's traveling in. You need ta find a way to stop that. Good luck sport, I'll help ya out when I can." Sinclair said over the radio, relaying the message to all four of them.

It was just then that the little sister spotted Delta. " Daddy!" she screamed as she ran at him holding on to his leg.

They all watched as Delta slowly bent over and picked up the little girl. Patting her on the head gently he held her in front of him. "It's dream time Daddy." the little girl said as she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. Delta moved instinctively towards one of the vents as he held the girl in front of him and placed his hand on her forehead. A light engulfed them and the little girl let out a small scream.

Samara moved forwards as she began to glow blue but Shepard placed her hand on her shoulder stopping her. A few moments passed by and the glowing stopped. The little girls eyes weren't glowing yellow anymore and she appeared normal. Delta set her down and she began climbing into the vent, disappearing into the darkness.

Moving away from the vent, Delta continued on his path through the facility. The three women all exchanged glances, and it wasn't too long before a voice came over their communicator's. "Don't worry yourselves. What Delta did just there helped the little girl. He sucked out the EVE that was inside of her and cleansed her of the harm, absorbing some of it for himself. " he explained, answering their thoughts.

"What of the little girl?" Samara asked.

"Those vents are all over Rapture, and they lead to safe areas. There's no where safer then in those vents. Don't worry. There's someone else that'll take care of them." he said, but didn't go into too much detail on who that would be.

The three woman accepted his explanation and followed Delta. Stopping along the way, they picked up weapons that were disregarded or left on bodies. The weapons they had were severely out dated and extremely different then what they were used to. Needing bullets and the like, it was a big adjustment. But, Shepard had excellent marksmen ship and was deadly with a gun, of any kind. Well, they would find out soon enough anyway. Samara and Jack still had their biotics, but they also had weapons. Samara opted for a close combat weapon, a bludgeon of sorts, whereas Jack was lucky enough to find a shot gun in which she was very comfortable in using.

Sadistic laughter surrounded them as they all stopped and searched for the source.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful ! " the voice exclaimed, it was Gil Alexander's. The T.V. floated through the room and disappeared through a hole in the wall. The doors around them opened and splicers appeared.

Instinctively, Shepard, Samara and Jack all got into position, back to to back, and began firing upon the splicers. Samara taking them out with her biotics at a distance and with the bludgeon when they got close enough.

Delta on the other hand, opted to use his drill and fire plasmid thanks to some EVE that he found on the way. It wasn't long before the deadly team had taken down all the splicers that were stupid enough to try and kill them.

"Splendid! What a wonderful display!" the voice sounded again, followed by another series of sadistic laughing. The T.V reappeared and floated in front of the three women. " You three will make splendid test subjects! Oh the ideas are just flowing out of me !" he said again. Shepard raised her weapon and shot at the screen, causing it to crack. "That's not nice! You need to be punished...punished!" he shouted as it disappeared and the doors all sealed shut. " An old friend is eager to see you, Delta." he said as noises sounded above and around them.

Still standing back to back the three women remained alert. Delta looked around also, searching for the source of the noise. Soon enough, the wall on the upper floor exploded as a large object came flying through. Landing on the ground it stood up and let out the notorious Big Daddy sound. It was one of them, but it didn't look the same as Delta. It was an ALPHA series.

The three women looked back and forth between the two. The ALPHA series seemed to completely ignore them as it headed straight for Delta and began attacking him. In response Delta began defending himself, using his drill to block the incoming attacks, and using his other arm to try and attack him back. Switching to electricity he stunned the ALPHA and attacked him with the drill. Delta couldn't use anything else, he didn't have time to switch it.

The ALPHA got an upper hand and threw Delta across the room slamming him into a wall, as debris fell on top of him. He moved towards Delta but before he could get far, the women were firing at him. Samara used her biotics to stop his movement and pull him back.

Delta used this opportunity to switch to his grenade launcher. Standing up he fired multiple shots at the opposing Big Daddy. That combined with the gunfire from Shepard's team took the Alpha down, rendering him useless.

"Shame. The next test shall be better. " Gil's voice echoed.

Delta approached the sealed gate. Aiming his electric hand at the power box on the other side, it fizzled and the gate opened. However it only led them into another dead end. There was a booth in the middle of the room that was sealed.

" You need to disable his mobile abilities. That means takin' that television out." Sinclair said over the radio.

" It has to be connected to some kind of circuit board. If we take those out then it should disable him." Shepard said. The others nodded and Delta headed off towards one of the doors. Bending down he began using his strength to lift it. Soon, it began glowing blue as Samara used her biotics to help him lift it.

Once the door was lifted they all walked through it and looked around. It was dark and the sound of constant dripping water filled there air. There was a cord that kept giving off sparks as it hung limply from the ceiling.

"Alright, I've taken a look at the layout and there's three places where these electric boxes need to be destroyed. Doin' that should stop his movin' around and also shut off any security measures he's got goin' on. " Sinclair said.

Shepard nodded. " Alright, we'll split up. Samara, you go with Delta and use your biotics to help move or lift anything. Jack, you and I will go the opposite way and look for the other box. When we're done with those two, we'll meet back here and move on the third one. " Samara and Jack both nodded. Shepard looked to Delta. Although he remained motionless, he turned and began heading off in one direction, obviously understanding and agreeing to the plan. Samara took off after him. Jack and Shepard headed in the opposite direction.

…

Moving slowly through the underground city, the sound of their footsteps through the puddles and debris filled floor echoed through the empty space. Along the way Shepard stopped as she found several different recorded diaries. Playing them, it gave her a better understanding of what life was like in the underwater city.

Also coming across many different corpses scattered along the way, some were obviously splicers, others looked normal enough and were just rotting corpses. Shepard had seen many dead bodies in her day, most of which were because of her, hell she'd even seen walking corpses, but there was something about these corpses that didn't sit well with her. These weren't criminals, or deadly mercenaries, or terrorists or any of the usual enemies she often encountered, these were people. Me and and woman, and even children, that tried to live their lives. Tried to better their lives by creating this underwater utopia. Of course, by what she gathered, a lot of them were corrupt and they didn't go about creating their perfect paradise the right ways, but they didn't deserve this fate. Nobody did.

" There it is." Jack pointed as they turned a corner.

The electrical box was in a caged room. The door was jammed, blocked by tables an various other pieces of debris. Sparks showered from the jammed mechanism, dissipating into the pools of water below.

" Either this is a shitty coincidence, or those freaks got here before us and blocked the way." Jack said placing a hand on her hip. " I can use my biotics to move all this shit." she offered.

Moving closer, Shepard examined the area. Jack's biotics would clear the way indefinitely, however there was one problem." No. See that pillar in there. It looks weakened, and any added force from your biotics would destroy it causing the roof to fall in and block any access to getting to that terminal. " she said with a sigh.

" Fuck." Jack said, her arm falling to her side. " So now what?" she asked, looking to Shepard.

Looking into the room Shepard spotted a hole in the ceiling of the room. " There's another way in. We need to find some stairs and get to a higher level and into that room over this one. Once we're in, then you can use your biotics to push the debris outwards, instead of in." Shepard explained, Jack simply nodded.

….

The walk to the second electrical box was silent. Considering Delta never spoke and well Samara was a typically quiet person herself. Besides, she didn't know what they would have to talk about, and she wasn't going to chance talking to him only to be answered with nothing but silence. They both understood what they needed to do, so maybe there wasn't a reason to speak after all.

As they walked through the desolate and destroyed hallways, they were met with minimal resistance. A splicer here and there, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't both handle.

Reaching the room that the electrical box was in, there was an iron barred gate in front of it blocking their way. A blue glow emitted from around Samara as she activated her biotics to lift the gate. As Delta began making his way through, echos of laughter and the sound of metal scraping against metal sounded through the area as Splicer's began to close in on their location.

Delta turned to head back out of the room and help Samara, but she dropped the gate stopping him, and keeping him on the other side. Delta stood there looking at her as Samara stared back at him. " Destroy the box. I'll hold them off. " she said as she turned her back to him and pulled out the weapon she had picked up a while back.

Delta turned wordlessly and made his way towards the electrical box to destroy it. Taking down Alexander was important, he was sure that the blue fish looking woman would be able to handle herself. She displayed an odd source of power after all.

As he headed towards the box he could hear the sound of the woman fighting off the splicers. Their screams signifying the deaths that they met by her hands. Outstretching his hand he was about to destroy the box when the floor below him began to crumble and broke apart causing him to fall through the gaping hole, unable to destroy the electrical box in time.

Looking over her shoulder at the sound of the floor breaking, she saw that Delta wasn't able to reach the electrical box on time. Unfortunately, the moment she looked away she was hit hard by a splicer with a bludgeon similar to hers. Thanks to her kinetic barriers, it took most of the damage, but there was enough force that it caused her to crash into the wall behind her. And she felt that.

Rising to her feet, the splicer struck out at her again but she held up her hand using her biotics to throw him across the room. Causing him to crash into the far wall, breaking his back upon impact. Making sure there were no splicer's hiding, or any coming to attack her, she turned her attention to the electrical box through the gate. Using her biotics once more she focused it on the box and used her warp technique, destroying the box instantly in a shower of sparks.

Leaning against the wall, Samara was breathing heavily. Using a large amount of her ability in a small period of time had begun to take its toll on her body and she was feeling tired. Though she knew she couldn't stop now. She had to find a way to help Delta, and get back to Shepard and Jack.

…

" Clear. " Shepard's voice sounded as her and Jack rounded a corner at the top of a stair case. So far they weren't met with any resistance, which Shepard found odd and suspicious. Nevertheless, they needed to carry on and just deal with whatever showed up to face them. Although it was crucial in survival, they didn't really have much time to waste on being so stealthy and very cautious. They would in moderation, but they were pretty much just running head first into it all.

Which, for Shepard and Jack wasn't unknown to them.

There was an odd scratching sound that came from above them and caused both women to stop in their tracks. Looking up at the ceiling, neither of them saw anything. Looking at each other, they continued forward. The scratching sound came again, and after another quick look they still saw nothing.

" That sound is giving me the creeps." Jack finally said, breaking the silence.

Shepard spotted a door that appeared to lead into the room that was above the room with the electrical box. As they approached it the scratching sound came again but this time, a creature appeared in front of them. It was one of the splicers but it had blades on it's hands and feet and moved almost spider like.

" What the fuck is that!" Jack said pointing her shotgun at it.

It let out a weird sound, and then leapt forwards to attack the two woman. Jack then proceeded to fire the shotgun pumping shots into the creature, while Shepard held down the trigger on the antique machine gun that she had. The creature took a lot of hits, and also avoided them at the same time, crawling up the wall and disappearing into the darkness.

Shepard and Jack moved back to back and looked around the room, pointing their guns ahead of them.

" Where the fuck did that thing go ? " Jack questioned as she took the time to reload her weapon.

When the scratching noise resounded they both aimed their weapons towards the ceiling expecting it to drop down on them. They were half right, it dropped down on Shepard and pinned her to the ground cutting into her. Her armor had protected her from most of the attack, but it had managed to cut her arm and part of her face.

It wasn't too long before it was outlined in blue and lifted off of Shepard. Jack stood with one of her hands outstretched. Lifting the other she made a motion of her hands moving in opposite directions which in turn, ripped the splicer apart from the middle. Tossing the pieces to the side, she offered her hand to Shepard.

Getting to her feet, Shepard grabbed her machine gun and touched the cut on her face gingerly. " Thanks. " she said to Jack.

" Don't mention it. Let's just destroy this fucking thing and get the hell out of here. " she said as they made their way into the room.

Jumping through the hole in the ground they landed in the room with the electrical box. Using her biotics, Jack destroyed the box sending sparks flying.

Reloading her weapon, Shepard cocked it and turned to Jack. " You ready?" she asked her and Jack answered with a nod.

Using her shock wave technique, she dispersed the debris that was blocking the door way, and proceeded to hold up the damaged gate allowing Shepard through, and herself afterward. Moving back towards the room where they had all met up initially, Shepard quickly saw that Samara and Delta hadn't returned yet.

" We'll defend this position until they come back." Shepard said as her and Jack both got into position covering each others backs, and watching the entrances.

….

Making her way through a dark hallway, Samara had one hand raised in the air with a glowing blue energy around it providing her with some light. The hallway soon led to a staircase then went to the level below her, the level that Delta had to be on considering he fell through the floor.

As she descended the staircase, she stopped and turned hearing what sounded like footsteps behind her. There was nothing there however. Turning back around she continued down the stairs. As she stepped off of the last step, she heard a ' splash ' sound and looked down to see that there was water covering the floor.

Walking down the flooded hallway, the water began getting higher and higher. Turning to look at the staircase she thought about whether or not she should continue on. Helping Delta was important, and she knew that they would need him if they wanted to get out of here. Although the water was rising, it wasn't rising fast enough that she would be trapped. So, deciding to press forwards, she was now moving against the water as it was up to her knee's. Small waves were created by the force of her walking through it.

Standing in a doorway, she peered into a room on the right of her. Spotting what looked like a drill she thought it was Delta, and he looked hurt. " Delta, is that you?" Samara called out as she entered the room. Moving towards the drill, she realized that it was nothing more than that. A drill. There was no body, there was nothing else in the room.

Turning suddenly at the sound of the door closing, she saw what appeared to be a splicer on the other side laughing. Moving to the door as fast as the water would allow her she looked for a switch that would open it, but there was nothing.

"oooh how wonderful ! You've fell straight into my trap ! Yes yes yes ! It's so thrilling ! Now I'm going to watch as you die! You might want to hold your breath ! " the voice, which she recognized as Gil Alexander, cried out from one of the T.V screens in the room.

Water began to fill the room and the level was rising fast. Holding out her hands she was soon surrounded in blue energy as she tried to open the door, but it was no use. Half of her body was submerged and she couldn't focus well enough to utilize her biotics properly. Not to mention she had been using them a lot over the past couple of hours.

Swimming to the top she tried to get as much air as she could. Soon the entire room was filled with water and the only air she had left was the air in her lungs.

Looking around she tried to see if there was any possible escape. Unlike a human or any other species, she was able to stay under the water for a longer period of time. But eventually, she would run out of air and her lungs would give out and.. asari or not. She would drown.

Feeling that this may be her end, she closed her eyes and floated in the middle of the room. Concentrating she began saying a prayer in her head to her goddess. Her last words as a living being, preparing to exit this life and enter the next. Saying her final goodbyes to her friends, and her closest friend Shepard she could feel her lungs straining and her head growing light.

She knew she didn't have much longer.

The next couple of minutes were like a dream. Everything happened so fast...

Delta stood in the hallway, looking into the room that the blue woman was in. A splicer ran at him with a wrench, and he easily deflected the attack running his drill straight through it's abdomen and flinging him down the hallway. He knew that the blue woman didn't have much time. Revving his drill he brought his arm back and rammed it forward into the glass door. It cracked, but didn't break. The glass was reinforced, built strong just in case there was any flooding it would make sure it didn't get out. Again and again he rammed into the glass with his drill until he ran out of fuel and restored to using his shoulder.

Finally he was able to break the glass. It shattered and a wave of water rushed out and over him. Luckily, he was heavy enough that the force wasn't strong enough to knock him over. As the water rushed out it brought the blue woman with it. Outstretching his hands, Delta caught the woman as she rushed towards him. Holding her in his arms he headed towards the staircase.

The hallway was now flooded completely with the extra water from that room. As he ascended the staircase, he emerged from the water, Samara still in his arms. The water fell off of them like a waterfall.

Heading back towards the meeting place, he still held her in his arms and was cautious of any splicer's that would try to attack them. For once, none came after them. It was most likely that Gil Alexander was sending them all to protect the last electrical box.

Entering through the last doorway, he came upon the sight of the two woman, Shepard and Jack. They were exactly where she said they would be.

Delta slowly approached them and carefully placed Samara on the ground. Shepard rushed to her friends side while Jack continued to keep watch.

Holding her hand over Samara, Shepard's omni tool shone brightly in the darkness as she looked for any vital signs. Her heart was still beating and Shepard gave a sigh of relief. Pushing down on her chest she attempted to pump the water out of her lungs. Continuing to give her asari friend CPR.

Within moments Samara came to life as she began coughing up the water from her lungs, rolling to the side. Looking over Samara's view came into focus. " Shepard?" she asked her, almost in disbelief.

Nodding Shepard slowly helped Samara to her feet. " What happened" Shepard asked her.

" Well.. Delta fell through the floor so I went looking for him. I came upon a room I thought he was in and … I got locked in. I fell straight into a trap. The room began filling with water and.. I thought I was going to die." she said slowly. " But, he saved me." turning to look at Delta she smiled. " Thank you." she said to the big daddy.

Delta looked down at her, and a moan emitted from his suit, that of a usual sound from a big daddy. Samara took that as a ' You're welcome. '

" Well I'm glad your safe." Shepard said with a smile. " Now, let's get the last box and then find this bastard." Shepard said as the other women nodded and they started in the direction of the last electrical box.


End file.
